


"Very funny."

by AutisticWriter



Series: A is for Angst [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Minami Kenjirou, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hugs, Kissing, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings, Stimming, Trans Male Character, Trans Minami Kenjirou, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Minami’s date with his boyfriends is ruined when he bumps into a transphobe in the bathroom.[Prompt 22: "Very funny."]





	"Very funny."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my random rare pair, aka Minami and the two other guys he and Yuuri skated against. I just find them adorable together.

Minami wraps his arms around himself, shivering. He’s so cold, but he’s not going indoors. He and his boyfriends agreed to meet outside the shopping centre, so he’s going to wait for them to arrive outside the shopping centre. But it’s so cold… he wraps his coat tighter around himself and tries not to shiver.

It’s getting dark when Fujiwara arrives, an adorable green scarf wrapped around his neck.

“Kenjirou!” he says, rushing over. He kisses Minami, their cold noses bumping together. “Sorry for keeping you.”

“Nah, don’t worry. You’re not the last one here,” Minami says.

Fujiwara looks around, smiling. “Oh yeah.”

“I thought I was the one who’s always late.”

“That’s because you are,” Fujiwara says, and Minami gasps in mock offense.

But then he laughs. “Good point.”

They stand close together, Fujiwara’s body heat warming Minami up a bit, and wait for Omiki. Eventually, Omiki turns up, running over to them and waving his arms.

“Sorry I’m late,” he says.

“Doesn’t matter,” Minami says, rushing forwards to kiss his other boyfriend. “Let’s just start our date!”

Omiki smiles, kissing Fujiwara. “Good idea.”

And Minami bounces up and down on the balls of his feet as they head into the shopping centre.

\---

After an hour of shopping, they agree it is time for a meal. Minami’s sensory issues make him a bit of a fussy eater, so there aren’t many things he can really eat. So it feels a bit like déjà vu when the three of them wander into the ramen place.

“Sorry about this,” Minami says.

“Don’t talk like that, man,” Omiki says, squeezing his hand. “We don’t care.”

“Yeah, nothing wrong with ramen,” Fujiwara says, flashing him a smile.

Minami smiles. They sit at a table for four, the staff looking a bit confused to see the three of them sitting together, and Fujiwara smiles.

After ordering their food, Minami realises he needs to use the bathroom. “Just going to the bathroom, guys. Be back in a minute.”

His boyfriends nod, and Minami gets up. He wanders through the restaurant, having been here enough times to easily know his way around, and enters the men’s bathroom. He doesn’t hesitate as he does so, but anxiety tenses in his chest.

Even now, it still worries him. Because no matter how famous he is as a male figure skater and comfortably out to the public, Minami knows people could be assholes to him no matter who he is. If a transphobe doesn’t like him being in the men’s bathroom, him being famous won’t stop them being bigots.

The thing is, he’s never actually been… picked on for being a trans guy in the men’s room; thankfully. But you just never know.

Minami pushes the door open and wanders into the room, trying to act like he isn’t worried, and goes straight into the empty stall, walking past an older guy at the urinals. The packer he wears allows him to stand to pee, but Minami still doesn’t like to use the urinals. As he once put it to his boyfriends: ‘What if it fell out of my pants? Everyone would think my penis just fell off!’. So he stands to relieve himself in the stall, before flushing the toilet and walking over to the sinks.

But as he washes his hands, the man who used the urinal walks over and looks at Minami as though studying him. He doesn’t know why, but it kind of creeps him out. Minami ducks his head as he scrubs his hands, wishing he could be taller or just more… imposing in some way.

“Are you Minami the figure skater?” the man says.

Minami flinches. Blushing slightly, he nods and says, “Uh… yeah, I am. Minami Kenjirou. Nice to meet you.”

But the man doesn’t say it back. Instead, he sneers.

“Thought so. So what the fuck are you doing in the men’s bathroom?”

He steps backwards so quickly he ends up spraying water all over his sleeves and down the front of his sweater. Minami stares up at the man, his heart drumming so hard he can hear it in his ears.

“Wh-What do you mean?”

“You’re a girl. Female. You don’t belong in here.”

Minami clenches his hands into fists. He doesn’t know what to do. He wants to punch this asshole for calling him a woman… but all he can do is stand here and try not to cry. Why does being misgendered hurt so much?

“No…” he says, his voice coming out as a whisper. “I’m a guy…”

“Yeah, course you are. Now get out.”

He steps forwards and Minami wonders if this man is going to punch him and he flinches and—

“Kenjirou!” Omiki says, racing towards Minami and pulling him into a hug.

Fujiwara appears by his other side, the door banging shut behind him. He claps sarcastically at the man. "Very funny."

“What the fuck?” the man says.

“We heard what you just said, you bastard,” Fujiwara says; Minami can’t ever remember hearing him swear. “You called him a woman, and I just thought your shit was so funny. I mean, it’s not exactly original to treat a trans person like that in a bathroom, is it?”

As Fujiwara rests a hand on Minami’s back, Omiki says, “Leave him alone, you asshole. Yeah, he’s trans, but what’s wrong with that? Just get a life.”

And as they glare at the man, a slightly frozen Minami feels his boyfriends’ hands on his arms, and they lead him out of the bathroom.

Once back at their table, Minami hunches forwards in his seat. His leg bounces and bounces, his head ducked forwards as he screws his eyes up in an attempt not to cry. Fujiwara and Omiki drag their chairs closer to him, wrapping their arms around Minami in a tight, three-man embrace.

“Are you okay now?” Omiki asks.

“We’re so sorry that happened to you.”

“We realised you’d been gone to long and we started worrying, but it turns out our worries weren’t exactly unfounded.”

“It’s okay now.”

“But it’s not,” Minami whispers, leg bouncing and bouncing and bouncing, feeling so alone despite the comforting hug. “He… he ruined our date, the meal out we’ve been planning for weeks. It’s not fair…”

And even though he is safe now and his boyfriends are with him and the delicious food has arrived, Minami finally breaks down sobbing.


End file.
